


It´s Not Over Yet

by Noducksinpond



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Earths, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Future Fic, The Crime Syndicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noducksinpond/pseuds/Noducksinpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or in which they fight their evil copies from a parallel Earth, and Kendra Saunders is really not having a good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It´s Not Over Yet

Kendra Saunders was not having a good day. Scratch that, she was not having a good week. The team at Star Labs had found a way to close the breeches to Earth 2, and they´d all thought it would fantastic and great, and no more Zoom. Unfortunately, they had ran into a problem, pretty soon after they had started their project. It turned out the breeches didn´t just open to Earth 2, they opened to another Earth as well. Earth 3. And Earth 3 was exactly the reason why Kendra was currently hovering 20 feet up in the air, trying to kick Superwoman off her back.

They called themselves The Crime Syndicate. To Kendra´s understanding, they were basically bad versions of them. Ray was currently trying to fight the Earth 3 Hawkgirl above her, and Carter was fighting his own Earth 3 version. The rest of them was fighting on the streets of the city. But Kendra was a little busy with Superwoman, who was currently doing her best to break Kendra´s arm. She writhed against the other woman, not being able to open her wings completely, because of her blocking them. It was lucky Superwoman could fly or Kendra would have plummeted to her death, a while ago. “I think I like my Earth´s bird girl better,” Superwoman laughed mockingly, and Kendra gritted her teeth. “At least she knows how to put up a fight.”

She could probably hit the other woman in the ribs with the hilt of the mace, but she would need a bit more room, if the blow was going to do any good. Kendra didn´t like doing any sloppy punches, waste of time. Kendra pulled against the hard grip, and knew the hand on her arm was going to leave bruises, even with the armour. “Let me tell you something birdie, you´re going to die, I´m going to tear you apart and bird man is going to tear your little boyfriend to shreds, and once every last person who calls themselves a hero around here is dead and buried, it´s going to be our Earth. And it´s going to be _fun_.”

“Fuck off!” Kendra bit out between her teeth, and shoved the hilt backwards harshly. It was hard enough for Superwoman´s grip to loosen, and it wasn´t the first time Kendra really wished Supergirl had been able to leave National City. Kendra dropped about 2 feet, her stomach twisting by the sudden drop, before her wings spread properly and she twisted mid-air to face her opponent again. Superwoman charged at her again, but this time Kendra was ready for her and slammed the mace against her. She screamed as the mace hit her stomach. Kendra´s arm was still throbbing, and she knew it was going to be a problem for her. Superwoman kicked her, and Kendra dropped again, but as she twisted to attack again, she saw Ray had taken over for her.

“Help Carter out. He´s in trouble,” Ray told her over the comms, and suddenly Kendra turned her attention to Carter. He was not doing well, despite the fact that he was fighting himself. But Kendra thought that might be part of the problem. They were able to predict how the other fought, and right now, she couldn´t tell who was winning. Earth 3 Carter was carrying a giant axe, rather than a mace. The wind slammed against Kendra´s face, as she flew in the two´s general direction, and then she suddenly paused, and screamed as the flat side of the axe bashed against Carter´s skull. She couldn´t hear the crack or Carter´s pained noise, the wind drowned it out. _No, no, no, no, no!_

“Firestorm,” she said, knowing her voice was barely audible. _I can´t lose him, I can´t!_ Her eyes fixated on Carter, as he plummeted towards the ground, and the other Carter heard her scream. She couldn´t help Carter, she was too far away. Her hands were shaking and she clenched the mace tighter. Kendra held up the mace, as the hilt of the axe collided with hers. Alternate Earth Carter growled at her, Kendra barely blocked the blow, but her arm sung with pain, when it did. _Yep, definitely broken. Fantastic._

“Kendra-“ Jax´s voice in her ear was faint, and had that strange echo to it, it always had when he had marched with professor Stein. Other Carter´s next blow was easier to block, Kendra knew his fighting style too. She never would have thought, it would be a good thing that Carter insisted on being her trainer. They each other´s moves, in the beginning Carter had seemed unpredictable, but he always went back to the same thing. Always the same, it hadn´t changed in any life they´d had.

“Catch him,” Kendra said shakily. All the memories of seeing Carter die; 197 times he had died before her, flashed before her eyes. Every single bloody way, Vandal Savage had decided to end his life. _Don´t die, please don´t die. I can´t lose you again. Not now. We haven´t had long enough._ She dove slightly, just to shake other Carter off, and then twisted and soared upwards. She hadn´t gotten a chance to tell Carter, what she needed to tell him last night. “Please Jax,” she whispered, and it sounded like a whimper.

“You are not worthy of my princess´ immortal mantel!” other Carter shouted, chasing after her. Kendra twisted, and directed them towards a roof. She was better at fighting with her feet on the ground; maybe other Carter knew that, she didn´t care. She´d rather take a chance, she had some kind of advantage, than continue to fight where she knew, she didn´t. She pushed down the panic about Carter, she couldn´t do anything. She knew that. But she hated it, god she hated it. _Please be okay. Please be okay. Just please be okay._ “I will bash your skull in!”

“Catch me first!” Kendra shouted with gritted teeth, clinging on to the mace so tightly, it was almost painful. _Which well, he almost has so it´s not like that is a good comeback._ She landed on her intended roof, and twisted around to slam the mace into his chest. She did so and he spiralled towards the nearest wall. He dropped to the ground before hitting the wall, and growled with frustration. Kendra´s feet hit the ground, and she turned back towards him. Her blood was pumping in her veins, and her arm still ached, but she could do this.

“None of you,” other Carter yelled, and now it was a bit more obvious, that he wasn´t Carter exactly. He was Hawkman, but he wasn´t Carter Hall. Carter had plummeted to his death a minute ago. _Don´t think about Carter, not helping. Stop thinking about him._ Other Carter walked a little shakily, but he walked, and he looked like he could still put up a hell of a fight. Not exactly good for her. “Neither of you are meant to be immortal, all you two are good for is dying!”

He charged at her again, and this time Kendra took a blow to the face, not being able to dodge him in time. He did know her fighting style then, at least a little. _Crap, crap, crap, crap._ The metal sung, when his fist collided with the helmet. She could taste blood in her mouth, and she kind of stumbled a step backwards. Everything was suddenly hurting a lot more, than it had 2 seconds ago. He laughed then. “Do what you´re best at! Die!”

“No,” she said quietly. Everything was still shaking a little, but she could do this. She had to do this. Kendra blocked another blow, and kicked him blindly forwards. Other Carter snarled again, but she hit him with the hilt of the mace, before he could knock her down. She hit his face, and he had a bloody nose. He laughed to himself, almost unfazed by the knock to the face. He reminded her of Carter then, her Carter. _And when the hell did I start thinking about Carter as_ my _Carter?_ The small distraction gave him a chance to pick up his dropped axe, and Kendra only just managed to block the swing of the axe with the hilt of the mace. Metal sung against metal.

“You´ll die,” other Carter snarled at her. Kendra smiled, against what she actually thought was reasonable. His arms were shaking with the effort of trying to push her back. They were more evenly matched than she expected, especially with her arm. They continue for a bit like that, axe slamming against mace, and Kendra honestly isn´t sure who is going to win. She dodges another blow of the axe, which sings right past her ear, and then kicks him, as he is towering over her. It´s something, she´s managed before, slamming Carter into the ground, while they´re sparring, both in this life and other ones, but this time she lets the mace follow and effectively knocks him out.

Kendra´s legs are like jelly, when she gets back on her feet, and she still feels a little hazy. Both her head and her arm is throbbing, but she needs to get other Carter down. And she needs to get down to Carter. The panic suddenly overwhelms her again, the other Carter had practically distracted her completely from Carter. She manages to get evil Carter up, and ignore the pain. “Where are you Firestorm?” she asked quietly, at the comms.

“We dropped Carter off at the ship, Dr. Snow is doing her best-” Jax replied quietly, it sounded like he was hesitating to say something. _Please don´t be dead, we haven´t had enough time. Please don´t. I worked things out now in my head._ Jax or Professor Stein, whoever was manning the mic of Firestorm today, still hadn´t said anything. Kendra almost yelled at them, but the blood in her mouth tasted more metally. “But Kendra, he was dropping really fast, it´s not-“

“No!” she snapped, and heard her own voice shaking as she made for the flight back to the time machine. Or the space ship, as Sara called it. It wasn´t a space ship though, but that wasn´t important. Not now. _Please don´t be dead. Not again._ Her hands were shaking, her arms aching, but luckily she still managed to hold onto both evil Carter and the mace. Her voice was barely above a whisper, when she spoke again. “Please just- just don´t okay? Please?”

The only answer, Kendra got, was the wind. Luckily, the time machine wasn´t far away, but nevertheless she flew as fast, as she possibly could and almost crashed instead of landing. She still let evil Carter roll down onto the ground, and probably yelled something at someone, probably throw evil Carter in jail or something. The battle with the Crime Syndicate probably wasn´t over either, Kendra didn´t care, didn´t give a shit. _Please don´t be dead, please don´t be dead. I can´t lose you. Not now. Please don´t be dead. Please don´t be dead._ She made for a beeline inside the ship, and crashed next to the med bed, Carter was lying completely still in. “Carter,” she breathed heavily, helplessly, as she looked at him, half his face was blue, and he looked horrible.

He wasn´t breathing? _Am I seeing things wrong? Is he breathing, is he not breathing?_ Kendra´s hands were shaking, as she bowed down next to him. She buried her face against his neck, breathing him in. The lump in her throat made it harder to breathe. “Don´t leave me,” she whispered quietly, and she felt something weird. It felt like all her 206 incarnations were yearning for Carter, scared for him, worried about him leaving them again, all at once, and it was too much, and then she was crying. She couldn´t stop. She buried her face a little tighter against him. “Please don´t leave me.”

Kendra had an arm wrapped around him, her hand on his arm on the other side. He felt colder and saying it was unsettling was the understatement of the last 4 centuries. Her fingers brushed against his arm still though, as the small sobs escaped her. She should have realized it sooner, god she should have realized it sooner. That these feelings towards Carter wasn´t just something, that belonged to her first 205 lives, they were hers too. And in some ways they were different to the other ones as well. But she hadn´t realized the full extent of that until just now, when he was in a time machine dying again, and this time leaving her alone. Everything still hurt, but it was number now, the only thing that really mattered was that she still couldn´t feel his pulse. She sat like that for a long moment, face pressed against his neck, chest heaving.

“My love,” he breathed heavily, his words barely audible even this close, but Kendra instantly stirred. He hadn´t called her that in months. She had made him stop, and right now she had been wishing she hadn´t. _Because I love you too, you stupid stupid idiot._ She instantly pushed herself up, and he turned his head ever so slightly, clearly in pain. The relief washed over her, and she smiled through the tears, still in her eyes. He tried to reach out for her, but clearly wasn´t able to. There was a moment of silence between them, just the two of them staring at each other. He gave her a searching look, and that was the moment it dawned on her, that she probably looked like hell. His voice was hushed, and he was clearly still exhausted. “My- My love, you´re- you´re bleeding. Are you- are you alright?”

“You have got to be kidding me!” Kendra exclaimed with a frustrated sigh. Carter gave her a questioning look, or as much of a questioning look, as he could give her given how well he was currently doing. Her voice was shaking slightly, as she continued, her words hurried. “You´re the one who gets beat up, literally drops out of the sky and crashes, hell you´re in a hospital bed, and you ask if _I´m_ alright? What could possibly make you think, I care about anything but you being alright right now?”

“I´m sorry, Kendra,” he exhaled, but he had got to be dumber than she thought, he was, if he didn´t think he saw the small amused smile on his face. She could yell at him about it, bickering with him. That would be easy. She knew how to do that, because it was what they´d been doing since they met in this life. But the relief of seeing him alive was still there, the weight of her earlier realization was still there. They never knew how much time they had, so Kendra cupped his face and he stared at her.

“No,” she said softly, her voice practically a whisper. She saw the affectionate look in his eyes, the kind of look, she´d seen in so many different ways by now. She´d know that look anywhere. “Don´t apologize. I´m just glad, you´re still here.” _Still here with me,_ her thoughts echoed. He looked like he considered saying something, but held it back. Then Kendra bent her neck slightly, and pressed her lips softly against his mouth. His lips were a little slack, clearly surprised. But he quickly figured out exactly what she was doing, and managed to cup the back of her head in his hand, fingers tangling with her hair.

It was hard to describe what it felt like kissing Carter. On one hand it didn´t feel new, it felt like something, she had done so many times before, that it worked like clockwork. She knew exactly how to suck on his bottom lip to make him sigh into her mouth, and he knew exactly how to tug on her hair a little to make her breathing come a little harder. It wasn´t a chaste kiss, at least not for long. In that way, it wasn´t new. But in another way it was. This was the first time, she´d kissed him in this life, and in that way it was new. It was the kind of new, where you just wanted to keep doing it and not stop, not now not ever.

“Kendra?” He breathed out her name, once they pulled apart and it sounded like a question. He should have known her, he didn´t have to ask. She stroked a hand along his cheek, avoiding a cut from his crash, her fingers moving slowly. His eyes fluttered half shut, and she nodded. He smiled, and Kendra felt like she was melting a little. This wasn´t the first time, since she had realized that she was in love with Carter and it wasn´t just her past lives, that she wondered why she hadn´t realized it sooner. It could have saved them a lot of time.

“Yeah,” she said softly, and smiled to him. Her thumb brushed along his bottom lip. Kendra didn´t need to hear him say I love you, she already knew. Anyone even remotely paying attention to him would have known. He says it anyway, and her smile grows impossibly wider, as she leans in to kiss him again. It surprised her how easy it was to say it then after everything. But then again, it was almost always easy. “I love you too.”

* * *

 

When Carter woke, his head was still throbbing. It seemed like his entire body hurt, which wasn´t exactly new, but it had been a while, since he had taken a beating like that. There was a weight against his right side, and he turned his head slightly, realizing it was Kendra.

Her face was pressed against his neck, and she was sound asleep. She hadn´t even bothered to get out of her armour, before she had fallen asleep. That was new, she had been complaining about the armour for quite a while. Carter´s chest swelled, as he noticed the smile on her face. It was small and calm, but there was such a soft warmth to it, that made him smile right back, even if she couldn´t see it right now. It was still the most beautiful smile, he had ever seen. He would know her smile anywhere. She had one hand on his chest, pressing against his heart, and he noticed then, that she was holding his hand in the other. Her fingers were warm, and the pressure of them against his was familiar and reassuring.

_“This was a mistake,” Chay-ara had said that very first time, he had kissed her so long ago. She gave him a horrified look, her fingers touching her bottom lip. She looked down into the floor. He had let go of her of course, slowly, just like she had. Once the implications of what they had done, had dawned on them both. He had sighed deeply, and cupped her chin. The skin was soft underneath his fingers, he had never seen a woman more beautiful than her._

_“I know, but I still love you,” he replied with a sad smile, and he saw the same smile on her face, and the same look in her eyes. He couldn´t be with her, even if he had cared for her, since he met her. Chay-ara pressed her forehead against his, and it felt like the air around them was shaking with heat._

_“I love you too,” she whispered ever so quietly._

Carter brushed his thumb against Kendra´s cheek, and closed his eyes, resting his head against hers. He took a long deep breath, as he slowly drifted off to sleep again. There was no one he would rather be around than her. No one in 206 lives, and he didn´t think there would ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> This features the Earth 3 group, the Crime Syndicate - although it´s worth noting that this is not exactly the Crime Syndicate as seen in the comics, think of them as the Flarrow version of them. 
> 
> Also this fic is set in the future, around the end of The Flash season 2/the end of the first season of Legends of Tomorrow, just to give you an idea of the timeline for this.


End file.
